Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{7p + 4}{p + 1} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(7p + 4) \times 1} {(p + 1) \times 5}$ $q = \dfrac{7p + 4}{5p + 5}$